


Juno needs to be fucked and that's just a fact.

by Anonymous



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: M/M, Science Fiction, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Juno needs to be fucked and that's just a fact.

Peter adjusts his hips, he looks a bit nervous. 

 

Juno catches on quickly. “Are you sure you want to do this?” He asks. 

 

Peter blushes. He never gets this flustered when they're around other people. When he's alone with Juno, he's different. “Oh definitely, I know that I do, but I want you to know that you don't have to. I know you have a hard time saying no, and it's alright if you simply aren't interested-”

 

“Trust me, I want this.” Juno says. He really  _ really  _ wants it. The strap on connected to Peter's nerves would feel so good inside of him. The fact that Juno will be making him feel too will be very beneficial for both of them. 

 

“Are you sure?” Peter tries. 

 

Juno gets closer to him. “Yeah, I am. Why are you so concerned about it?”

 

Peter flushes a darker shade. “It's  _ big _ , and I've only ever put my fingers inside of you. You're tight, and I'm not sure if it will be uncomfortable for you, painful-” He's kind of babbling, and it's kind of adorable. 

 

Juno laughs quietly. “I'll be completely okay. I can prep myself if it makes you feel better.”

 

Peter nods, still flushing. “It would.”

 

Juno kisses him slowly. “But you can't touch me okay?” He drags his hand down his chest, and slides across his stomach to stroke the cock a few times. 

 

Peter lets out a moan, his body shivering at the contact. 

 

“That feel good?”

 

Peter pants, biting his lip, before saying, “Yes, that feels,” Peter whines, Juno calls it a whine because it satisfying to think of Peter  _ whining  _ for him. “That feels amazing.”

 

Juno kisses him once more, before grabbing the lube, and laying back against the bed. He produces enough slickness on his own, but he wants to be wetter than usual for this. He nudges at the small nub of his cock, stroking between the folds of his pussy, before sliding a finger inside himself. He gives a tiny moan as he does, knowing Peter will relish in it. A second is added a bit quicker than usual. Then a third, and he's lost in it for a second. His own fingers thrusting inside his wetness, he presses his fingers against that perfect spot, bucking his hips and moaning when he does. 

 

“Juno, please,” Peter says. His eyes are dark and hungry. 

 

Juno rises on his knees, crawling forward, before he sinks down on Peter's the strap on. He gasps at the few inches, gripping Peter's shoulder. Peter was right in saying that its big. That's fine by Juno. Thick and hard inside of him, he slides down more. “Fuck,” Juno gasps. He sets on top of Peter fully. Juno's wetness making Peter messy. Juno whines loudly, Peter moans, gripping Juno's thighs, like he's begging him not to stop. 

 

Juno tries to get used to it, taking it slowly. He sucks in a breath. “I'm gonna start moving, okay?” 

 

Peter's voice is shaky and aroused. “Please, Juno.” Juno rises up on him, before shoving himself back down slightly harder than he meant for it to be. “Fuck, Juno, that's so fucking-  _ shit- _ ”

 

“Uh-huh,” Juno moans as he starts to ride him. It's steady thrusts. It's been a while since Juno has had anything this big inside him, his body wasn't expecting it really. He's breathless and jerking at the feel of it. “Oh, fuck,” He closes his eye to focus on sensation. He moans loudly, shoving himself over and over onto his cock. 

 

Peter's nails dig into Juno's ass and thighs. “Don't stop,” He babbles. “Please, please, you feel so good.” Juno pants, working to take it again. He drives down hard, and cries out a bit when it glances over that spot inside him that makes his toes curl. Juno leans back, bracing himself on an arm. He uses the leverage to fuck himself faster. He looks into Peter's eyes, and he knows they're both just as desperate as she other. 

 

The new angle presses him right against that spot. Juno moans wantonly. He's always been pretty loud, and he's very glad that the rooms are soundproofed. 

 

It goes on like that, before Peter grabs Juno's thigh hard. “I'm-Juno-I-”

 

Juno would laugh at the stutters over the words, but he understands. The tilt in his breath, and the way he's bucking his hips up harder than before. He's close. Juno uses one hand to rub against his clit fast and hard, getting closer by the second. 

 

“C-c'mon,” Juno gasps,  _ fuck,  _ he wishes that they'd done this sooner. “Come with me,  _ please, daddy, _ ” He's almost driven to tears. He's holding off on that last touch that will send him off. “Daddy, I want you to come inside me,  _ please daddy, _ ”

 

Peter's hands shake as he pulls Juno down to meet him. “Coming, Juno, I'm-” Is all he can get out before Juno feels him coming inside of him. Juno rubs at him in self in circles, before his body convulses, coming too. He screams with it, gasping. 

 

When he relaxes, he feels boneless. Juno lays on his back again, the sweat on his back probably sticking to the sheet. He takes several breaths to steady himself, deep in his lungs. 

 

A dazed part of him can hear Peter say, “Juno, you look- god, you're gorgeous.”

 

Juno almost smirks at that he can almost see the picture of himself that he makes. Legs spread, and come leaking out of his pussy. He's wet and messy. “Thank you,” And he isn't completely sure which he's thanking for. 


End file.
